


Prophecy Girl

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strength in weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prophecy Girl

It was supposed to be the greatest moment of your career, promotion to active Watcher, all that you had trained for. Your greatest worry was that you wouldn't be able to find decent tea.

You had thought that your experience would help; you knew the pressure of destiny. That changed the first day, all you could do was run after her, try to remind her of her sacred duty.

The weight of her destiny was greater than yours. You would have died for her, but she knocked you out. It was your weakness that saved her; you allowed her friends.


End file.
